LOVE is
by junnilicious
Summary: Kim Jaejoong, mengalami Love at First Sight pada namja senior di sekolahnya. Namun, ia sedikit ragu untuk mengatakan perasaannya karena perbedaan umur diantara mereka yang terpaut cukup jauh. YAH! Kim Jaejoongie FIGHTING! -YunJae-


Title : L.O.V.E… is

Author : junnilicious

Rated : PG13 for now

Genre : Fluff—romance—friendship

Cast : YunJae, YooSuMin, Karam D-NA, Go Ahra, members Superjunior, OC

.

**Warning!** : YAOI, AU, OOC, typos.

.

Jaejoong's POV

Pagi hari di Seoul terasa sangat sunyi, udara begitu lembut berhembus di cela-cela gorden jendelaku yang sengaja ku buka sedikit. Ku tatap tetesan embun di hijaunya daun Ek yang kupelihara di balkon depan kamarku, batangnya cukup menjulang tinggi, dan daunnya terawat dengan sempurna. Tentu saja, siapa dulu yang merawatnya? Kim Jaejoong.

Bukannya narsis atau apa, aku memang sangat terkenal apik dalam mengurusi segala macam tanam-tanaman, dari tanaman paling kecil seperti kaktus sampai tanaman paling besar seperti Jambu atau Ek yang setiap hari tak pernah absen untuk menyiramnya. Maka tak heran lagi jika kalian melihat tumbuh-tumbuhan yang kupelihara menjadi sangat indah di pandang dan terawat dengan sempurna.

Sebuah ketukan membuyarkan lamunanku tentang tumbuh-tumbuhanku yang indah, kutorehkan kepalaku kearah pintu berwarna coklat muda itu. Siapa pula yang mengetuknya di pagi buta seperti ini?

"Baby Joongieee~ sudah bangun dari tidurkah baby ku tersayang, hm?" suara lembut yang amat kukenal terdengar di balik pintu kamarku. Ah itu ummaku.

"Ne, aku sudah bangun dari tadi umma. Waeyo?" tanyaku setelah membuka pintu. Umma tersenyum manis dan menatapku dengan bola matanya yang... yah –kuakui sangat mirip dengan bola mataku.

"Baby, sarapan hari ini kau mau pakai selai apa? Strawberry atau Coklat?" umma mengelus lembut pipiku dengan tangan kanannya. Aish. Umma selalu saja memperlakukanku seperti ini. Berlebihan dan terlalu memanjakanku. Oh ayolah, hanya anak berumur lima tahun yang di perlakukan seperti ini, bukan?

"Umma, berhetilah bersikap berlebihan padaku. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi," kataku sebal sembari memanyunkan bibirku. Salah satu kebiasaanku ketika sedang kesal, atau moodku tidak bagus maka aku akan memainkan bibirku, entah itu di manyunkan atau di lipat kedalam mulutku. Yah, salah satu contohnya seperti yang tengah terjadi sekarang ini.

Umma menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyibak poni rambutku yang menutupi sebagian mata.

"Baby, kau itu masih anak kecil. Kau lupa? Umurmu masih 12 tahun, sayang,"

Aish.. selalu itu alasan umma ketika aku memprotes perlakuannya padaku. Umma akan membahas ummurku yang memang masih 12 tahun lebih beberapa bulan. Oke, aku tanya pada kalian, apa di umur 12 tahun seseorang masih di bilang masih anak kecil? Menurutku sih sudah tidak lagi. Kenapa? Karena seseorang yang sudah mencapai umur 10-20 tahun, orang itu sudah dapat mengenal sedikit tentang arti hidup, arti betapa berharganya sebuah persahabatan, dan arti sebuah... cinta.

"Umma~" rengekku terus memanyunkan bibirku hingga beberapa senti. Aku tak akan menyerah sampai umma berjanji padaku untuk merubah sikap berlebihannya itu. Siapa pula yang tak risih dengan perlakuan umma ku ini? Tentunya hanya anak-anak manja saja yang menyukainya. Pengecualiannya denganku. Kenapa? Karena aku bukanlah seorang anak yang manja tentu saja.

"Aish. Sudah. Hari ini sarapan dengan selai Strawberry saja. Baby, begitu selesai mandi dan memakai seragam sekolah, baby langsung turun kebawah, ne?" ujar umma tak memperdulikan rengekanku.

"Umma, berhenti memanggilku 'baby'. Aku bukan balita." protesku tak terima. Sudah 12 tahun lewat beberapa bulan ini umma selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Oke, sebenarnya aku tak begitu keberatan dengan panggilan sayang umma, hanya saja itu berlaku ketika umurku masih 1 hingga 5 tahun. Lalu sekarang? Umurku sudah 12 tahun. Bukan Kim Jaejoong yang masih bayi bahkan balita lagi, bukan? Maka dari itu Kim Jaejoong yang sekarang sudah tak pantas lagi untuk menyandang panggilan 'baby' dari kedua orang tuanya –terutama dari umma nya tentu saja.

"Andwea! Kau tetap menjadi baby Joongie ku sampai kapanpun. Arraseo?" kata umma keras kepala. Aish, kalau sudah seperti ini, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi selain manganggukan kepalaku –mengiyakan perkataan umma. Melihat itu, umma langsung menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar.

"Baby Joongie memang penurut. Umma tunggu di bawah, ne?" Aku kembali mengangguk. Umma tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan kamarku.

.

"Umma~ di mana susu pesananku?" teriakku pada umma ketika aku sudah berada di lantai dasar lengkap dengan seragam sekolah yang kukenakan.

"Di counter dapur sayang. 3 liter susu kan?" umma balas berteriak dari arah meja makan.

"Ne, gomawo sudah membelikannya untukku. Aku akan mengambilnya," jawabku riang sembari melangkahkan kakiku ke counter dapur yang memang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari tangga utama rumahku.

Begitu sampai di counter dapur, mataku langsung tertuju pada 3 kotak besar berbentuk persegi panjang yang kuyakin itu berisi susu yang kupesan. Segera kuambil ketiganya. Dua dari ketiga susu itu aku simpan di lemari es, sementara yang satunya aku bawa ke meja makan.

"Joongie-a, kau masih mengkomsumsi susu?" tanya appa yang melihatku membawa 1 liter kotak susu. Aku tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Mau sampai kapan kau terus-terusan meminum susu dengan cara tak wajar begitu?" appa kembali menyeruakan pertanyaannya. Aku mengangkat bahuku acuh. Sementara itu appa hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menyesap kopinya yang masih mengepulkan asap.

Aku duduk di kursi sebelah umma dan menyambar roti tawar yang sudah diolesi dengan selai Strawberry di atasnya lalu memakannya dengan lahap.

"Baby, minum susunya seperti biasanyakah? Setengah liter susu putih, hm?" tanya umma yang melihatku sudah menghabiskan setengah dari sarapanku. Aku mengangguk.

"Aigo~ apa kau tidak mual meminum susu sebanyak itu? Sudah 7 tahun ini kau selalu banyak minum susu. Waeyo Joongie-a?" appa menatapku penasaran. Hahaha... melihat ekspresi appa sekarang, rasanya aku tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ekspresinya itu seperti badut di Disneyland saja.

"Aku ingin tinggi seperti Siwon hyung, appa. Makanya aku rajin meminum susu setiap hari," kataku memberi penjelasan yang lagi-lagi sama seperti penjelasanku beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya bukan itu alasan aku memimum susu begitu banyak setiap hari selama 7 tahun ini. Alasannya sebenarnya adalah...

"Baby-a cepat minum susu-mu. Ini hampir jam 6.30. Kau bilang hari ini sekolahmu masuk pagi, hm?" perkataan umma menyentakkanku dari lamunan tentang alasan sebenarnya kenapa aku harus meminum susu setiap hari selama 7 tahun… dan tentang pertemuan pertamaku dengan 'dia'. Akh… lupakan. Segera ku tengok jam tangan Spongebob di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Mwo? Sudah jam 6.25. Aish, aku terlambat. Sebentar lagi 'dia' akan latihan basket di lapangan seperti biasa. Omona.. aku tak mau melewatkannyaaaa…

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku menuangkan susu di dua gelas kosong yang sudah kupersiapkan. Ya – setiap pagi aku akan meminum 2 gelas susu sekaligus.

"Joongie-a. Hati-hati minumnya, nanti kau tersedak," ujar appa yang melihatku meminum susu dengan semangat membara. Aku tak memperdulikannya, aku terus meminum 2 gelas susu dengan kecepatan kilat. Aku tak mau melewatkan latihan rutin para pemain basket SMA Shinki yang berlangsung di lapangan basket yang bersebelahan dengan sekolahku –SMP Dongbang. Pokoknya hari ini aku harus melihat'nya bermain basket. Jangan sampai aku terlambat. Andweaaa~~

"Appa.. Umma.. aku selesai. Aku berangkat sekarang. Annyeong~" pamitku pada kedua orang tuaku begitu 2 gelas susu sudah habis ku minum.

"Baby-a, bibirmu belepotan susu. Di lap dulu, sayang." umma menyerahkan lap putih kepadaku, dengan tergesa aku segera mengelap bibirku dengan lap itu lalu menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Aku pergi," kataku dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka di meja makan.

"Baby-a..."

"Aish. Apa lagi umma?" tanya ku sebal. Apa umma tak tahu, kalau aku harus mengejar waktu demi bertemu dengan pangeranku yang tampan? Kyaaa~

"Kau melupakan sesuatu," kata umma dengan senyum mengembang di wajah cantiknya. Aku mengerutkan kening. Melupakan sesuatu? Apa?

"Morning Kiss dari your lovely umma, baby Joongie-a," kata umma berbinar. Ya ampun. Jadi itu yang aku lupakan di pagi hari ini? Aish, sekuat tenaga aku mencoba menahan diri untuk tak memutar mataku hingga 360 derajat. Sikap berlebihan umma muncul kembali. Yaa, setiap hari sebelum berangkat sekolah umma selalu memberikan morning kiss padaku. Walaupun aku selalu berharap aku yang akan memberikan morning kiss terbaikku pada 'dia' –pangeranku. Aigo.. aku sudah gila.

"Ummaaa… aku terlambat," rengekku kembali. Seperti biasa umma tak mempedulikan rengekanku, umma menghampiriku dan…

Cup~

Cup~

Cup~

Umma mengecup kening, dan kedua pipiku. Ya ampun, kurasa aku harus kembali keumurku yang 5 tahun saja. Argghh!

"Nah, palli.. berangkat sekolah. Hati-hati ya sayang. Pulang sekolah langsung pulang kerumah jangan main kemana-mana. Arraseo?"

"Ne.. ne.. arraseo. Aku berangkat. Annyeong." kataku lemas dan berlalu meninggalkan kedua orang tuaku yang sedang memamerkan senyuman lebar mereka. Aish.

.

**ooO****JJOoo**

.

At School

"Joongiiieeeee~~" lengkingan seseorang mengagetkanku ketika aku memasuki kelas dan baru saja menaruh tas di bangku. Kutengokkan kepalaku ke sumber suara, dan di sana aku melihat sabahatku –Kim Junsu tengah menatapku gembira dengan tangan yang melambai-lambai cute padaku.

"Joongie-a apa yang kau tunggu, ayo kita lihat latihan para pemain basket SMA Shinki di lapangan. Chunnie hyung sudah memakai seragam basketnya. Kyaa.. dia terlihat sangat tampan," Aku tersenyum melihat ekspresi girang Junsu. Dia memang sangat menyukai salah satu dari pemain basket SMA Shinki. Sama seperti aku yang sangat menyukai... ah tidak, seharusnya sangaaaaaat mencintai 'dia'. Kekeke...

"Kajja su-ie, kita melihatnya bersama. Masuk pelajaran pertama 30 menit lagi, bukan?" Junsu menganggukan kepalanya berulang kali. Seperti anak kecil saja dia, ckckck ~_~

Aku dan Junsu berlari menuju sisi utara SMP Dongbang. Oya, aku belum memberitahu kalian ya? Sekolahku dan SMA Shinki itu masih dalam satu bangunan. Dalam arti SMP Dongbang dan SMA Shinki masih 1 lingkup lingkungan. Di sebelah utara terdapat bangunan bertingkat 2 SMA Shinki sementara di sebelah selatan terdapat bangunan bertingkat 2 SMP Dongbang.

Kini aku dan Junsu sudah berada di dekat lapangan basket SMA Shinki. Dapat kulihat beberapa pemain sedang memulai pemanasan. Disana sudah ada Yoochun hyung, Changmin hyung, Siwon hyung, Donghae hyung dan Leeteuk hyung. Tapi... Loh.. loh? Dimana 'dia'. Aku tak melihat keberadaannya di lapangan. Apa dia absen latihan? Atau hari ini 'dia' tidak berangkat sekolah. Tapi wae? Waeyoo? Huwee.. padahal aku ingin sekali melihatnya bermain basket hari ini. Ingin melihat wajah tampannya. Ingin melihat senyum manisnya. Ingin melihat tubuh atletisnya ketika mendrabble bola dengan lincah. Harapanku pupus sudah. Hiks.

"Yunho-yah. Kau terlambat? Tidak biasanya."

DEG.

"Mianhae. Aku mengantar Karam ke sekolah dulu."

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Suara itu. SUARA ITU! AKU MENGENAL SUARA BERAT TAPI SEXY ITU!

Dengan tubuh yang agak gemetar dan dada yang berdegup dengan cepatnya, kutolehkan kepalaku kearah koridor yang berdekatan dengan lapangan basket. Dan di sana aku melihat... DIA!

Dia sudah memakai seragam basketnya dengan handband putih di tangan kiri, rambutnya di acak-acak sedemikian rupa dengan gel yang masih terlihat mengkilat di rambut kecoklatannya. For God's sake! He's so damn HOT! Jangan biarkan aku meleleh karena tatapan tajamnya Tuhaaan~

"Joongie-a. Kenapa kau menutup matamu seperti itu? Kau tak mau melihat latihan basket hari ini? Padahal Chunnie hyung terlihat sangat keren." perkataan Junsu menginterupsiku dari ketampanan 'dia'. Sejak kapan pula aku memejamkan mataku? Oh Ya ampun mungkin karena aku terlalu memujanya sampai-sampai aku tak kuat untuk memandangnya lebih lama lagi.

"Annio Su-ie. Tentu saja aku mau melihatnya. Sudah mulai-kah?" tanyaku dengan suara yang kubuat setenang mungkin, padahal suasana hatiku saat ini sangat bertentangan. Aku ingin berteriak histeris. Atau berguling-guling di lantai atau aku berlari kearahnya dan menciumnya di depan umum. Hahaha... konyol sekali.

"Ne lihatlah, bola sudah ditangan Yunho hyung. Lincah sekali dia," kata Junsu seraya memperhatikan permainan drabble yang di lakukan oleh 'dia'.

Mataku tak pernah lepas dari sosoknya, sosok yang kini tengah bergelut dengan bola di tangan kanannya. Sosoknya begitu bersinar di antara yang lain. Dia begitu menikmati permainan. Lihat saja langkah-langkahnya yang begitu semangat dan lincah. Tak heran, dulu dia pernah bilang padaku ingin menjadi pemain basket profesional. Di pertemuan pertama kami juga dia bilang padaku tentang type 'kekasih' impiannya.

.

**-****Flashback [7 Years ago]-**

Nobody's POV

"Ummaa.. hiks.. umma.. kaki Joongie sakit. Hiks.. hiks..." tangisan anak berumur sekitar 5 tahunan itu membahana di taman yang terlihat sepi karena hari mulai gelap, tak ada siapapun di sana, hanya ada anak kecil itu dengan luka gores di lututnya.

"Hey~ kau kenapa?" anak kecil itu menghentikan tangisnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya, dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki tengah berjongkok melihat keadaannya, wajah tampannya terlihat khawatir.

"Ya ampun. Kakimu terluka?" tanya laki-laki yang lebih tua 5 tahun itu pada anak kecil yang masih terisak pelan.

"Sini lukanya hyung lihat," ujarnya lagi sembari menyentuhkan tangannya di lutut anak kecil itu.

"Hanya luka gores. Hyung obati ya? Kebetulan hyung bawa obat antiseptik yang hyung bawa setiap hari," katanya lagi membuka tas hitamnya dan mengeluarkan 1 botol obat antiseptik dan kapas. Dengan hati-hati laki-laki itu mengoleskan obat itu di lutut anak kecil yang tergores.

"Hiks.. sakit. Hiks." anak kecil itu kembali menangis ketika cairan antiseptik menyentuh luka gores di lututnya.

"Mian-mian. Hyung berusaha lebih lembut lagi," katanya panik. Anak kecil itu mengamati wajah laki-laki yang tengah serius mengoles antiseptik di lututnya yang terluka.

Tampan, pikirnya lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Nah selasai. Ottokhe? Sudah tak sakit lagi, kan?" tanyanya dengan senyum manis di bibirnya. Anak kecil itu mengangguk, wajah putihnya merona merah.

Setelah mengobati luka di lutut anak kecil itu, dia memampah anak kecil berwajah manis itu untuk duduk di bangku panjang yang ada di taman. Keduanya tampak begitu canggung. Terutama anak kecil itu, dia sama sekali tak mau menatap wajah tampan laki-laki yang sudah menolongnya, dia terlalu malu untuk menunjukan wajah meronanya di hadapan laki-laki yang sudah dia anggap sebagai penolong baik hati berwajah tampan yang turun dari langit.

"Hmm... kau sendirian disini? Orangtuamu kemana?" tanya laki-laki itu memecahkan kecanggungan diantara mereka. Anak kecil yang sendari tadi menundukan kepalanya itu langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sosok di sampingnya dengan malu-malu. Wajahnya semakin merona ketika ia melihat pria tampan itu menyunggingkan senyum manis padanya. Dengan cepat dia mengalihkan tatapannya dari laki-laki tampan itu dengan wajah yang merah padam. Lucu sekali.

"Hey... kenapa diam. Masih sakitkah?" tanyanya lagi ketika dia menyadari tak ada jawaban dari anak kecil yang berada di sampingnya. Sejujurnya dia sangat khawatir sekaligus takut kalau-kalau anak kecil itu adalah korban penculikan yang berhasil meloloskan diri dan tersesat di taman ini. Kalau perkiraannya benar, tentunya itu akan menjadi masalah besar baginya, bukan? Setidaknya dia yang menemukan anak kecil ini di taman sendirian, maka mau tak mau dia yang harus bertanggung jawab, minimal dia harus melaporkannya ke polisi jika perkiraannya itu terbukti benar. Dia mengeluh dalam hati, apakah ini hari sialnya? Kenapa pula dia yang harus menemukan anak kecil ini di taman, di saat keadaan taman yang terlihat sepi seperti ini.

"Arraseo kalau kau tak mau berbicara padaku. Aku akan menemanimu disini," pasrah laki-laki itu yang sendari tadi tak mendapat jawaban dari anak kecil yang duduk disampingnya. Dia mendesah dan memilih untuk memantul-mantulkan bola basket ditangan kanannya. Anak kecil yang sendari tadi menunduk ikut menyaksikan bola basket yang terpantul-pantul di tanah. Apa hyung pangeran menyukai basket? Pikirnya polos sembari terus melihat laki-laki disampingnya yang sibuk memantulkan benda bulat ditangannya.

"... go... gomawo..." kata anak kecil itu pelan nyaris tak terdengar bahkan oleh pria disampingnya, dia hanya mendengar sekilas perkataannya, itupun masih tak jelas. Dia menangkap bola basketnya dan menaruhnya di kedua pahanya dan sedikit mendekap benda bulat itu.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyanya memastikan. Anak kecil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia terlihat sangat gugup.

"Gomawo," ulangnya lagi, wajahnya kembali merona merah. Laki-laki di sampingnya hanya tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut hitam anak kecil itu. Sejujurnya dia ingin sekali mencubit pipi merona itu, namun niatnya segera dia urungkan. Dia tak mau menakuti anak kecil itu karena tingkah konyolnya, bukan?

"Gwaenchana. Namamu siapa? Kau sendirian disini?" tanyanya setelah melepaskan tangannya dari kepala anak kecil yang masih memerah itu. Mau sampai kapan dia akan terus memerah seperti itu, pikirnya gemas.

"Namaku Joongie. Aku tidak sendiri, umma menemaniku tapi umma sedang pergi sebentar membeli kue di toko favoritnya, namun sampai sekarang umma belum juga menjemputku," ujar anak kecil yang bernama Joongie itu polos, dia berusaha menyunggingkan senyuman, tapi yang keluar malah senyum gugup. Laki-laki yang duduk disampingnya tidak bisa tidak tertawa melihat gerak-gerik anak kecil yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu.

"Hahaha~ Joongie salam kenal. Namaku Jung Yunho dan aku akan menemanimu disini sampai umma mu datang menjemputmu, ne?" ujarnya tersenyum lebar. Yunho menghembuskan nafas lega, ternyata perkiraannya salah. Anak ini bukan korban penculikan yang berhasil meloloskan diri, tetapi hanya ditinggalkan oleh ibunya yang sedang membeli kue. Tapi kenapa ibunya sampai sekarang belum juga kembali? Yunho pikir, meninggalkan anak kecil berusia 5 tahun sendirian di taman yang sepi tentu bukan tindakan yang bagus, bukan? Apalagi mengingat hari terlihat mulai gelap, sebentar lagi malam akan tiba.

"Ne, gomawoyo Yunho hyung," balas Joongie senang.

"Gwaenchana Joongie-a. hyung juga senang menemanimu disini," kata Yunho tersenyum lembut. Anak kecil itu mengangguk dengan wajah yang kembali memerah. Ya ampun entah sudah keberapa kalinya Yunho melihat wajah memerah yang menggemaskan itu.

"Hm. hyu- hyung suka basket?" tanya Joongie memberanikan diri untuk memulai percakapan disaat keduanya kembali terjebak dalam kecanggungan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Yunho melirik dan tersenyum lebar. Mata kecilnya tampak berbinar tatkala Joongie bertanya tentang hoby kesukaannya.

"Ne, hyung bukan hanya suka tapi sangaaaaaat mencinta basket. Menjadi pemain basket profesional merupakan ambisi sekaligus cita-cita hyung, dan hyung selalu berharap bisa mewujudkannya suatu hari nanti." ujarnya mantap tanpa keraguan di setiap kata-katanya. Dia terlihat sangat optimis, seakan dia sudah sangat yakin kalau suatu hari nanti dia pasti bisa menjadi pemain basket profesional seperti apa yang dikatakannya. Joongie tersenyum melihat kesungguhan pria di sampingnya.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa hyung," kata Joongie sambil tersenyum –tak lagi senyum gugup seperti sebelumnya, tetapi polos dan tulus. Yunho balas tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut hitam sosok disampingnya.

"Joongie-a,"

"Ne?"

"Umma mu pasti seorang wanita yang cantik, bukan?"

"Eh?"

Yunho melirik anak kecil itu dan tertawa kecil begitu melihat wajah bingung Joongie. Keningnya mengerut, mata besarnya terlihat menyipit dan bibir merah darahnya mengerucut. Lucu.

"Ne, kalau anaknya manis begini tentu umma nya seorang wanita yang cantik, hm?" ujar Yunho tanpa beban, dia melihat reaksi sosok disampingnya. Ah, mata yang tadi menyipit kini terlihat membesar, lalu bibir yang tadi mengerucut kini terlihat membuka sedikit lebar. Menurut Yunho ekspresi ini jauh lebih lucu dibandingkan yang tadi. Dan sejujurnya saja Yunho sangat menyukai mata besar itu terlihat semakin melebar dan bertambah besar. seperti mata boneka.

"Hyung~" kata Joongie pelan nyaris seperti bisikan. Pipi putihnya kembali berwarna kemerahan.

"Joongie-a. Kau tau? Aku selalu berharap suatu hari nanti aku bisa mendapatkan seorang kekasih yang cantik dengan mata besar, bibir tipis kemerahan dan memiliki tubuh yang tinggi semampai. Hm.. mempunyai rambut hitam yang lurus dan halus. Berhubung aku tak menyukai sifat kekanakan dan manja, jadi kekasihku kelak harus terlihat dewasa dan tidak manja padaku. Ah.. yang paling penting dia harus tau segala sesuatu tentangku mulai dari hoby ku sampai hal yang paling kecil tentangku, dia harus mengetahuinya. Dan aku juga ingin dia selalu ada untukku, selalu berada di sisiku dalam suka maupun duka," ujar Yunho tanpa melihat sosok di sampingnya yang tengah terpaku mendengarkannya. Dia begitu serius menyimak perkataan Yunho, meresapi kata demi kata tanpa ada satupun yang tertinggal. Semua. Semua yang Yunho ucapkan dia save dalam memory otaknya.

Yunho yang sendari tadi sibuk dengan dunianya, segera tersadar dan menengokkan kepalanya menatap sosok di sampingnya.

"Ah.. mian-mian. Tadi hyung bicara yang tidak-tidak," ujar Yunho meminta maaf karena tingkah konyolnya yang tanpa sengaja malah menceritakan type ideal kekasih dunia khayalnya. Yunho mengutuk dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia dengan mudahnya membicarakan hal itu pada orang asing –lebih parahnya pada anak kecil berusia 5 tahun yang dia yakin mungkin tak akan mengerti apa yang diucapakannya.

Tapi nyatanya Yunho tak mengetahui bahwa anak kecil itu sudah menyimak semua perkataannya dan sudah menyimpannya baik-baik di otaknya. Mungkin suatu hari nanti anak kecil itu berharap menjadi 'sosok' yang Yunho inginkan untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Dan anak kecil itu sekali lagi berharap dialah yang akan menjadi 'kekasih' dari penolong baik hati, pangeran hyungnya itu. Semoga saja.

Sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan diantara dua sosok itu. Seorang wanita berlari kecil menghampiri keduanya dan memeluk erat anak kecil yang masih terpaku. Isak tangis wanita itu terdengar di segala penjuru taman yang sepi. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. Siapa wanita ini? Kenapa dia menangis? Pikirnya heran.

"Baby-a, kau tak kenapa-kenapa, kan? Umma sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Umma terjebak macet sehingga umma sangat terlambat menjemputmu di taman. Umma sangat takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu~ hiks," wanita itu terus saja terisak, dia memeriksa keseluruhan tubuh anaknya. Sejujurnya dia sangat takut dan khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya yang dia tinggal beberapa jam lalu. Kemacetan lalu lintas lah yang membuatnya harus meninggalkan anaknya hingga beberapa jam. Sementara Yunho yang sudah memahami keadaan –memilih untuk tetap diam dan tak berniat melakukan apapun.

"Ya Tuhan. Kenapa dengan lututmu? Kau terjatuh? Baby, maafkan umma," ujar wanita itu memekik kaget ketika melihat luka gores dilutut anaknya. Joongie terdiam, dia masih bingung, entah apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Yunho berdeham pelan, sekedar menunjukan keberadaannya.

"Maaf, tadi saya sudah mengobati luka Joongie dan saya jugalah yang sudah menemaninya di sini untuk menunggu anda datang menjemputnya," kata Yunho sopan dan berusaha memberi penjelasan pada wanita yang masih terisak. Wanita itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yunho dengan mata besarnya yang berair.

"Ah kalau begitu, terimakasih, terimakasih banyak karena sudah menemani Joongie. Aku harus melakukan apa untuk membalas budi baikmu ini anak muda?" tanya wanita itu. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Gwaenchana. Saya senang bisa menemani Joongie. Joongie anak yang manis." kata Yunho sambil melirik Joongie yang kebetulan sedang melirik padanya. Yunho tersenyum lembut membuat Joongie segera mengalihkan tatapannya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kau sungguh baik hati anak muda. Terima kasih. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak," ucap wanita itu sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"Ne, kalau begitu saya permisi. Saya harus pulang, ibu saya mungkin sedang mencemaskan saya. Annyeong~" kata Yunho balas membungkukkan badannya lalu berjalan menjauhi kedua sosok itu.

**-End of Flashback-**

.

Back to Jaejoong's POV

Kalau mengingat pertemuanku dengan 'dia', harus kuakui dadaku selalu saja berdebar dengan kencangnya, perasaan senang yang tak jelas memenuhi hatiku. Apa aku terlalu mencintainya sehingga bayangan pertemuan kami 7 tahun yang lalu selalu saja hadir di setiap hari-hariku. Aku ingat, ketika 'dia' membicarakan tentang keinginannya untuk memiliki seorang kekasih yang dia inginkan. Dan berkat perkataannya dulu itulah, yang membuatku merubah diriku. Karena dia menginginkan seorang kekasih dengan tubuh tinggi semampai, maka akupun berusaha sekuat tenaga membuat tubuhku ini menjadi lebih tinggi dan tinggi. Oleh karena itu aku selalu meminum susu setiap hari, selama 7 tahun ini. Aku ingin memiliki tubuh yang tinggi semampai seperti apa yang dia ucapkan padaku dulu. Memang pada awalnya aku sangat tersiksa, bagaimana tidak? setiap 3 kali sehari, aku selalu meminum susu sebanyak setengah liter. Sampai-sampai aku pernah masuk rumah sakit karena pingsan dan muntah-muntah terlalu memaksakan diri meminum susu sebanyak itu.

Tapi, tentu saja aku tak akan menyerah, jangan panggil aku Kim Jaejoong kalau aku menyerah begitu saja. Selain meminum susu, aku juga melakukan kegiatan lainnya yang membuat tubuhku cepat menjadi tinggi, yah –seperti berenang secara rutin setiap 3 kali seminggu dan banyak mengkonsumsi sayur sayuran. Dan ternyata segala usaha kerasku itu tak berakhir sia-sia. Kenapa? Coba saja kalian lihat postur tubuhku sekarang. Walaupun aku baru berusia 12 tahun, namun aku sudah memiliki tinggi badan mencapai 162 cm. Junsu saja yang seumuran denganku hanya memiliki tinggi badan 153 cm. Bagaimana? Mengagumkan, bukan? Hahaha... Ya ya ya aku tahu itu :D

Namun aku sebal dengan kenyataan yang harus aku terima, kalian tentu sudah mengetahui tinggi badanku 162 cm. Namun ternyata itu sangaaaat jauh dengan tinggi badan 'dia'. Huh. Ternyata dia memiliki tinggi badan yang sangaaaaatt tinggi seperti tower(?) yakni 180 cm. Bisa kalian bayangkan, bukan? Jika aku di sejajarkan dengannya, maka tinggi badanku hanya mampu sebatas dadanya saja. Huweee~~ bagaimana kalau kami akan berciuman nanti? Mungkin dia akan membungkukkan badannya lebih rendah kepadaku. Apa itu salah satu cara berciuman paling aneh sedunia? Oh astaga Kim Jaejoong. Kenapa pula kau harus memikirkan cara berciuman dengannya? Menjadi kekasihnya saja belum -_-

Ah aku melupakan satu hal. Hm.. kalian tau bukan kalau 'dia' juga tidak menyukai sifat kekanakan dan manja? Nah...maka dari itu aku berusaha menghilangkan kedua sifat itu dari dalam diriku. Aku tak mau menjadi sosok kekanakan dan manja. Dari semenjak mendengarkan ucapannya dulu, aku sudah tidak lagi menonton film kartun dan berbagai film yang mengandung unsur 'kekanakan', aku hanya menonton talk show orang dewasa entah itu membicarakan bisnis ataupun diskusi tentang menjaga keharmonisan di dalam keluarga(?) dan sekarang aku yakin seyakin yakinnya kalau aku sudah menjadi sosok dewasa dan matang.

Hmm... kalau aku pikir-pikir lagi, aku ini sudah memenuhi kriteria kekasih impiannya, bukan? Apa lagi yang kurang dari diriku ini? Tinggi badanku? Itu sudah terlihat cukup tinggi, bukan? Yaah, walaupun baru 162 cm, tapi, itu bukan berarti tinggi badanku hanya mencapai angka itu saja. Ingat! Umurku baru 12 tahun, jadi masih memungkinkan tinggi badanku akan terus bertambah tinggi dan bertambah tinggi lagi.

Lalu apa lagi? Aku juga bukan seorang yang kekanakan dan manja. Hmm... aku juga memiliki rambut hitam dan halus sama persis seperti apa yang 'dia' katakan waktu itu. Ah... tidak ketinggalan aku juga memiliki bibir tipis kemerahan dan sepasang mata besar yang diwariskan oleh umma ku, benar kan?

Nah, dengan segala apa yang sudah ada dalam diriku ini seharusnya aku menjadi lebih berani untuk mendekatinya, bukan? Yaa... minimal berkenalan dengannya sebagai senior dan junior, mengingat 'dia' tak mengenaliku lagi setelah kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu, aku juga tak begitu tau kenapa dia bisa tak mengenalku. Apa aku sudah banyak berubahkah? Atau dia memang type pria yang tak peka dan tak bisa mengenali perubahan wajah seseorang? Hah.. entahlah, dan sejujurnya aku cukup kecewa akan hal itu.

Dan maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk mengenalkan diriku lagi padanya. Tapi... aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Kenapa? Karena... JIKA AKU BERDEKATAN DENGANNYA, AKU AKAN GUGUP SETENGAH MATI DAN BERKERINGAT DINGIN. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa? Jawabannya... AKU JUGA TIDAK TAHU~~

TAPI! Mulai hari ini, di jam ini dan detik ini juga, aku bertekad akan memberanikan diriku yang lemah ini(?) untuk lebih berani mengenalnya. Aku akan masuk club basket yang diketuai olehnya, lalu disaat latihan nanti aku akan mencoba mendekatan diri padanya, hihihi...

Aku jadi membayangkan saat-saat latihan basket dengannya, disaat 'dia' mencoba membantuku untuk memasukan bola ke dalam ring dengan kedua tangan kekarnya yang melingkar di kedua tangannku. Awww... aku jadi malu sendiri.

Apalagi disaat aku pura-pura terjatuh terus dia datang melihatku dan...

BUUGGHH...

"JOOONGIIEEEEEEEE!"

God! Waktu seakan berhenti saat itu juga. Dunia serasa berhenti berputar atau malah berputar lebih cepat?

Kurasakan pusing yang amat sangat yang menerpa kepalaku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Junsu berteriak namaku begitu kencang? Kenapa kepalaku terasa sakit sekali seperti ini? Semua yang berada di sekelilingku mendadak menjadi berputar-putar dan tampak buram.

Kulihat Junsu yang sedang... menangis? Dan beberapa pemain basket tengah mengurubungiku. Ah..'dia' juga ada ada disini –melihat keadaanku kah? Tapi, memangnya aku kenapa?

Kini 'dia' berada tepat di hadapanku dan mengguncangkan bahuku,

"Yah.. kau tak apa-apa?" suaranya.. suara yang amat kukenal. Aku menyukai suaranya. Ani.. aku menyukai keseluruhan yang ada pada dirinya.

"Hei jawab aku, kepalamu terkena lemparan bolaku. Apa kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi dan terlihat sangat khawair. Aku tersenyum, akh.. sakit di kepalaku semakin menjadi saja ketika aku mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Yun... ho.. hyung~" ucapku terbata-bata lalu semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

End of Jaejoong's POV

.

**[TBC****]**

.

Annyeong, chingu2. ketemu lg di another FF YunJae saya. Saya mabok YunJae pan jd keterusan bikin FF YunJae kekeke. FF yg ini Fluffy banget, jd bahasanya agak2 lebei. hehe. Ah ya, FF ini terinspirasi dari FF O(A)PPA sama manga jepang [tp lupa judulnya]. Thanks 4 reading. See ya in next chap.

Arigatoo ^^


End file.
